First
by anasakihime
Summary: J'étais assise, admirant la rivière qui s'écoulait sous mon nez. J'aimais venir ici. Cet endroit ne changeait pas quoi qu'il arrive. Cette rivière était comme témoin de l'évolution de tout Karakura, l'évolution de mon entourage... Mon évolution. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'Ichi-nii était devenu Shinigami et c'est aujourd'hui que ma vraie vie, ma première histoire commence.


First

J'étais assise, seule dans l'herbe, admirant la rivière qui s'écoulait sous mon nez. Le soleil d'été chauffait doucement mes bras et mon visage, c'était agréable. J'aimais venir ici. Cet endroit ne changeait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette rivière était comme témoin de l'évolution de tout Karakura, l'évolution de mon entourage, l'évolution de mon frère... Mon évolution.

Après tout, sept ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'Ichi-nii était devenu shinigami, avec toutes les conséquences qui vont avec. Sept ans, et oui. Comme le temps passait vite.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Ichi-nii continuait son job de Shinigami Remplaçant. A la Soul Society, il était presque considéré comme un Capitaine, un symbole d'espoir et de force, un Humain qui n'abandonnait jamais ses amis et ses convictions. Mais, évidemment, il avait une vie, à côté. En troisième année d'étude de commerce, il restait toujours le même: un frère protecteur et entêté.

Il était (ENFIN) en couple avec la fameuse Orihime Inoue, qui s'était spécialisée dans la médecine. Cette dernière s'occupait beaucoup de nous, comme une sœur, et passait pas mal de temps à la maison. Ensuite, il y avait le Quincy du nom d'Uryu. Lui, il avait quitté le Japon pour se rendre à l'étranger, en Angleterre, je crois... Ou peut-être que c'était en Italie? Enfin. Chad, quant à lui, s'était dirigé vers la voie du sport et de l'apprentissage. Et pour finir, Tatsuki était devenue, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, une professionnelle reconnue des arts martiaux.

Toujours dans le thème de l'amitié, ses amis Dieux de la Mort venaient régulièrement dans le monde des Humains pour prendre de nos nouvelles et passer du bon temps. Pour nous, ils étaient un peu comme des membres de notre famille. Après tout, Rukia avait passé beaucoup de temps à dormir dans le placard d'Ichigo, et Renji s'était souvent introduit chez nous.

Par «nous», j'entends «ma sœur Yuzu et moi». D'ailleurs, nous avons toutes les deux eu dix-huit ans, il y a quelques mois. En septembre, nous ferions notre rentrée à l'université, et pour la suite... Franchement... Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je ne reprendrais pas la clinique de mon père.

Le temps passait si vite. J'allais déjà bientôt entrer dans le monde des adultes. Mais, je n'avais pas peur. Après tout, moi aussi, j'avais grandi! Mes cheveux m'arrivaient maintenant en bas du dos, je devenais une femme, même si il y avait encore du chemin à faire. C'est vrai que j'avais encore du mal à mettre de côté mes «comportements et mon style masculins», comme se plaisait à le dire ma jumelle. Cette dernière s'était confiée comme mission, je cite: «de m'initier à l'art d'être une femme». La tâche s'avérait compliquée, mais je n'y étais pas réticente, et j'y mettais du mien, c'était déjà un bon début!

Par exemple, aujourd'hui, j'avais enfilé une jupe noire qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, du même style que celle qu'on portait au lycée, et un débardeur blanc, pas assez rempli à mon goût. Oui, je l'avoue, j'aurai préféré avoir une morphologie du même genre que celle de la petite amie de mon frère. Mais bon, chacun son corps, hein! Et puis, je n'étais pas si plate que ça, fallait pas exagérer, j'avais quand même beaucoup plus de poitrine que Rukia, même si je n'étais pas du niveau d'Orihime ou Rangiku.

Rangiku. Vice Capitaine de la Dixième Division du Gotei 13. Aussitôt, à cette mention, lorsque le visage de cette-dernière me revint en tête, une autre personne ressurgit en même temps de ma mémoire. Un adolescent, aux étranges cheveux blancs et aux captivants yeux émeraudes. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Ce garçon...

Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, ou peut-être cinq, cela passait si vite, je ne savais plus. Depuis la bataille contre cet enfoiré d'Aizen, je ne l'ai jamais revu dans le monde des Humains, et je n'ai plus senti son reiatsu durant toutes ces années, si bien que j'en ai même oublié la marque spirituelle.

Certes, on n'avait jamais été assez proches, comme deux meilleurs amis, pour que je puisse lui reprocher de ne pas être revenu, mais on s'était quand même lié, et j'aurai préféré qu'il garde un minimum contact. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il est un Shinigami, et moi, une Humaine. Il avait des devoirs, des obligations que moi je n'avais pas.

Je me rappelais encore ce premier match de foot qui nous avait rapproché. Il n'était pas comme les autres, ça, je m'en étais rendu compte bien assez tôt, il était spécial. Son regard fascinant, son comportement qui avait le don de me faire rire, toute sa façon d'être. Cela ne s'était pas fini comme je l'avais voulu, mais bon, ce n'était rien de grave! Après tout, je suis une Kurosaki!

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher, j'avais encore quelques heures devant moi avant de rentrer à la maison. C'était si agréable, cet endroit. Combien de fois étais-je venu m'asseoir ici, étant petite? Je me souvins même qu'à la mort de notre mère, Ichigo passait ses journées ici, à faire les cent pas sur le rivage. Il avait bien changé, depuis, notre Ichi-nii. Il était devenu si fort, un vrai modèle, et c'est pour cela que moi aussi, je voulais devenir plus forte et protéger les miens.

Alors, en attendant de pouvoir intégrer leur Académie à temps partiel, j'avais été entraînée par Yoruichi, qui s'était avérée être une superbe enseignante. Grâce à elle, je n'étais plus obligée d'utiliser un ballon pour frapper les Hollows, j'avais acquis une vraie puissance physique et j'avais appris à maîtriser mon énergie spirituelle, qui en grandissant, avait prit les mêmes proportions que celle de mon frère. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le Gotei 13 n'avait pas rechigné à l'idée de me voir devenir une Shinigami, car en effet, le monstre de reiatsu que j'étais ne pouvait pas être négligé.

Mais, aussitôt, je fus tirée de mes pensées lorsqu'un le ciel se déchira en un bruit que je reconnus sans peine. Bruit qui faisait désormais partie de mon quotidien. Car, oui, j'étais devenue l'une des principales cibles humaines de ces monstres affamés. Même si je n'étais pas shinigami, je me devais de terrasser les Hollow que je rencontrais, car même si je ne purifiais pas leur âme, je ne pouvais pas les laisser me manger, quand même!

Alors, lorsque je vis ce répugnant mille-pattes ailé fondre sur moi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. D'un bond, j'esquivai l'attaque de ce monstre empli de rancœur et me posai à quelques mètres de lui.

\- **Tu as vraiment l'air appétissante, jeune demoiselle. Et si je te dévorais?**

 **\- Vas-y, essaie toujours,** répondis-je avec un sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant partie de mon quotidien, alors je m'y étais habituée, je n'avais plus peur. D'un geste rapide, il chercha à me planter sa patte pointue dans le corps, mais de nouveau, j'esquivai avec facilité. Combattre un Hollow était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour moi, qui avait été confrontée à une certaine femme aux allures félines pendant de longues années.

«Après tout, tu es mon élève» aurait-elle dit.

Ce dernier continua son attaque. Petit à petit, il détruisait le sol de ses membres. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à contre-attaquer, je vis trois enfants sur la berge d'en face qui me fixaient de leurs grands yeux. Évidemment, cela devait sembler bizarre de me voir bouger ainsi, et de voir le sol se détruire tout seul.

Alors, je me mis à courir, pour trouver un endroit plus approprié à notre combat. On devait vraiment me prendre pour une folle.

« **Tu t'enfuis?** » cria-t-il de sa voix aiguë insupportable.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. J'étais trop occupée à essayer de trouver un lieu désert pour daigner répondre à une question aussi stupide. Mais, pendant ma course, alors que je quittais le rivage de la rivière, je ressentis de nouveau cette sensation qui m'indiquait que d'autres Hollows arrivaient.

Je me concentrai. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six... Bordel! Ils étaient sept à s'intéresser à moi, en tout! Yuzu aurait été folle de joie que j'eus le même succès avec les garçons. Mais bon, aucun d'entre eux ne m'intéressaient, de toute façon. Enfin bref, apparemment, cela allait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, c'était rare qu'il y en ait autant.

Enfin, j'arrivais à un parc qui semblait être vide. Je m'arrêtai et fis face au Hollow qui me suivait. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder, il fallait que je me débarrasse de celui-ci avant d'être débordée. Alors, d'un bond, je me propulsai en l'air, en direction du visage du monstre. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter, je pris de l'élan et lui brisai son masque d'un coup de poing.

Lorsque je posai pied à terre, sa désintégration commença, et les six autres se montrèrent enfin, posant leurs lourdes pattes sur la terre du parc. J'étais encerclée de six monstres qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie: dévorer mon âme. Original, non? Enfin, le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie, et je devais rester sur mes gardes, car la moindre erreur pourrait m'être fatale.

Alors, je me mis sur la défensive, attendant que l'un d'eux attaque. Et ils ne me firent pas attendre. Deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur moi, l'un avec de longs tentacules gluants, et l'autre avec de gros bras musclés. Je me jetai sur le côté, exécutant une roulade, avant de me précipiter vers celui qui avait l'apparence d'un singe.

Je sautai sur son bras et commençai à remonter en courant vers son visage. Lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur de sa face repoussante, je fis de nouveau un saut en l'air. Mettant en application les conseils de Yoruichi, je concentrai mon énergie spirituelle dans mon pied droit et lui assénai un magistral coup. Le halo bleu qui recouvrait alors mon membre explosa dans son visage, et toute sa tête fut réduite en cendre en une fraction de seconde.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, je pris appui sur son corps en cours de désintégration et me propulsai vers un deuxième Hollow qui subit le même sort avant même de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il en restait quatre. Un nouvel être m'attaqua à son tour. Il se déplaçait à quatre patte et son corps était très large, comme un crabe. Il était rapide, mais faible. Il m'envoya un coup de pince que j'esquivai de justesse, avant que la pieuvre ne s'en prenne à moi de nouveau.

D'un coup de poing, je renvoyai son tentacule d'où il venait, avant de m'attaquer à ce crustacé qui était une menace à mes yeux. Sans prêter attention aux deux autres Hollow restant, je courus en direction du crabe. Grosse erreur. Alors que je franchissais la distance qui nous séparait, je fus balayée par une gigantesque et souple queue qui m'envoya valser contre un arbre.

Dans un fracas, mon corps fit la violente rencontre avec l'arbre, et ce dernier se brisa en deux. Du sang glissa le long de ma lèvre inférieure, je m'étais mordue, super. Poussée par mon instinct, je me jetai précipitamment sur mon côté gauche, évitant de justesse le coup d'un monstre avec un corps d'ours. Après avoir roulé à terre, je me relevai, et mon choix de cible se fit aussitôt. Le lézard qui m'avait balayé allait me le payer. Alors, je me jetai sur lui et il tenta de nouveau de m'assommer avec sa queue.

« **Tu m'as eu une fois, pas deux, espèce de sale reptile**!» m'écriai-je.

Je sautai sur son dos, l'empêchant de m'attraper d'une quelconque façon. Il se ruait, mais je n'étais pas prête de tomber. Alors, je fis un saut en l'air et je levai ma jambe gauche, cette fois, jusqu'au ciel. Poussant un cri hargneux, j'abattis ma jambe sur son crâne, et ce dernier se brisa dans un craquement d'os. Plus que trois. J'essuyai le sang qui coulait sous ma lèvre, avant de jauger mes trois derniers adversaires. La pieuvre, le crabe et le singe/ours. Et oui, j'avais pris la fâcheuse habitude d'assimiler des animaux à de tels monstres. Un regard vers le ciel m'indiqua que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps.

«Bon, je vais faire d'une pierre trois coups, m'exclamai-je. Tenez-vous prêts, bakemono!»

Alors, j'amassai de l'énergie dans mon poing droit, et un halo bleu, voir blanc l'entoura. Mon bras commença à vibrer, mon reiatsu augmentait. Quelques instants après, les trois monstres commencèrent à s'approcher de moi.

« _Venez_.»

Alors, lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance, je m'élançai à mon tour, prête à les éliminer d'un coup. Mais, alors que je courais, l'atmosphère devint subitement froide, glaciale. Le sol commença à geler, et sans que j'eus le temps de réaliser, je glissai sur le verglas et tombai sur le sol. C'était quoi, ce bordel? On était en été, et je tombais à cause du verglas?

Mais, ce n'était pas mon plus gros problème. Les trois Hollows n'avaient pas glissé, eux, et ils continuaient leur course vers moi. Merde. J'étais mal. Il fallait que je me relève, mais aurais-je le temps d'esquiver? Je devais garder mon sang-froid. Qu'aurais-fait Yoruichi dans une telle situation?Alors, je commençai à me relever, mais d'un coup, je vis quelqu'un passer à une vitesse hallucinante aux devants des trois bêtes.

Sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre, ces derniers se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un cercueil de glace, et mon problème fut réglé. Je les regardais, perplexe, sans voir l'auteur de cette attaque. Tout en faisant attention, je me relevai sur mes jambes, priant pour ne pas retomber, et à ce moment, les corps glacés des monstres se brisèrent en morceaux.

Mais, mon corps se figea. Ce reiatsu... Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Quelqu'un de puissant, que je ne connaissais pas. Un ennemi? Un arrancar? Un shinigami? Lentement, je tournai ma tête pour apercevoir celui ou celle qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Mais, mes longs cheveux me masquaient la vue, et je du complètement me retourner pour faire face à cette personne.

Et là, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« **Salut, Kurosaki**.»

Des cheveux blancs ébouriffés attachés en une queue de cheval, un visage découvert, de splendides yeux turquoises. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Même si sa voix et son corps avait changés, je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Un shihakusho noir sans manches, surmonté d'un haori blanc, lui aussi sans manches, des sandales et une écharpe autour du coup, accordée à la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait incontestablement grandi. Ses bras s'étaient musclé, son visage s'était affiné, sa mâchoire s'était légèrement élargi. Je n'en revenais pas.

« **Toshiro...?** »

En me détaillant de haut en bas, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Bon sang, ce qu'il était beau. Il avait tant changé, mais je reconnaissais en lui l'enfant froid et sérieux qui avait sauvé mon équipe de foot de la misère, ce jour-là. Il rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau avant de ficher ses yeux dans les miens. A cet instant, le vent souffla. Mes cheveux me recouvrirent le visage, et ma vision fut masquée l'espace de quelques secondes. Lorsque je les écartai de ma face, il n'était plus là.

Il me prenait vraiment pour une débutante, celui-là. Vivement, je me retournai et attrapai l'homme qui se trouvait derrière moi par le col.

« **Bakayarou! J'ai glissé par ta faute, j'aurai pu y passer!** » m'écriai-je.

Son sourire s'effaça, une veine battit follement sur sa tempe.

\- **Oi, j'tai sauvé la vie, je te signale! Tu pourrais au moins dire merci!**

\- **Nan** **iii** **i? «Merci», hein? Te fous pas de moi, je m'en sortais très bien sans toi!**

\- **Ah ouais, laisse-moi rire! Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'en libérant ton reiatsu, une dizaine d'autres Hollows sont apparus!**

\- **Ouais ouais c'e-** **... Hein?**

\- **Idiote.**

Je le lâchais enfin, mon visage se renfrogna. Alors comme ça, plus je relâchais d'énergie, plus les Hollows apparaissaient. J'avais visiblement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

\- **Quoi qu'il en soit, j** **e n'** **avais pas besoin de toi** , dis-je, en me détournant de lui, un sourire provocateur sur mon visage.

\- **Ahlala, t'as une drôle de façon d'accueillir un ami après** **autant de temps** **,** dit-il, d'une voix amusée.

Il me contourna et s'approcha de moi. Son odeur m'enivra les narines, et il me releva le visage de sa main glaciale. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me refroidissait, mais c'était agréable, une sensation unique. Lorsque je levai mon regard vers le sien, je vis la lueur qui habitait ses prunelles captivantes et le petit sourire qu'il arborait. Depuis quand était-il si léger, si souriant? Ça lui allait bien, et ça changeait du côté froid et sérieux qu'il montrait toujours de lui, avant.

« **T** **u n** **'as pas changé, Kurosaki.** » affirma-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je me perdais dans la profondeur de ses prunelles lorsque je réalisai le sens de ses paroles.

« **Hein? Bien sûr que si, j'ai changé!** » m'insurgeai-je un peu tard, en m'écartant un peu de lui.

« **Regarde!** » dis-je, fière, en passant mes mains sur la longueur de mes cheveux noirs.

A cet instant, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Toshiro... Toshiro rigola. Bon, il est pas parti en fou-rire, hein, mais j'avais bien entendu le son qui était sorti de sa bouche. Oui oui, j'avais bien entendu, je n'étais pas folle. Un petit «haha» avait traversé les lèvres de cet homme autrefois si impassible et distant. Bon sang, mais que s'était-il passé à la Soul Society pendant toutes ces années?

Instantanément, un sourire illumina mon visage. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, et en plus, en meilleure forme qu'avant.

« **Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, après cinq années de silence total, «Taisho»?** »

Je le regardais, une lueur malicieuse dans mes iris de couleur grises/bleues.

\- **Je suis venu, car... J'ai été choisi pour être celui qui fera de toi une Shinigami** **hors pair**.

- **Ah, je vois** , dis-je nonchalamment, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mon visage se décomposa. Attends une seconde, il venait bien de dire «celui qui fera de toi une Shinigami»...

\- **Tu vas m'entraîner?!** M'écriai-je.

\- **Oui, t'es pas contente?**

\- **Bah... Ano... Si, bien sûr que si, mais pourquoi t'ont-ils imposé une telle tâche, je pensais qu'ils allaient m'envoyer à l'Académie, comme tout le monde!**

\- **Comme si une fille comme toi pouvait aller à l'Académie** , rigola-t-il. **Et, on ne me l'a pas imposé, je me suis juste porté volontaire.**

Je le fixai intensément. Devais-je sourire, être contente? Que devais-je comprendre, dans tout cela? Finalement, il m'aimait bien? Enfin, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment, j'allais enfin devenir plus forte.

« **Merci, Toshiro** » déclarai-je simplement, reconnaissante qu'il se charge personnellement de moi. Je soutenai son regard émeraude qui ne me lâchait pas. C'était comme si il cherchait à m'analyser, ou quelque chose du style, mais cela ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise.

\- **Derien, Kurosaki,** finit-il par répondre.

\- **Appelle-moi Karin, bon sang**.

\- **Le jour où tu m'appelleras «Capitaine Hitsugaya».**

\- **Baka.**

Puis, nous nous mîmes en route. Pour aller où, exactement? Je n'en sais rien. Toujours était-il que nous marchions dans les rues, sous le soleil qui se couchait. De temps à autre, je voyais qu'il me jetait un regard en coin. Nous rigolions ensemble, j'avais retrouvé mon ami. Il était bien moins froid qu'avant, mais il avait toujours ce côté têtu qui me faisait tant rire. Enfin, j'étais mal placée pour dire ça.

Puis, sur le chemin, nous passâmes devant le terrain de foot, ce terrain où notre «presque-amitié» avait démarrée. Je vis une balle qui traînait près de la cage de but. Toshiro la vit aussi, et je crois même qu'il devina avec facilité ce qui se déroulait dans ma tête. Alors, je lui attrapai la main et dévalai la pente jusqu'au terrain de terre.

\- **Jouons** , m'écriais-je, enthousiaste de pouvoir montrer ce que je valais.

\- **Ok. Prépare-toi à perdre,** _**Kurosaki**_.

\- **C'est ce que l'on va voir, Toshi-** _ **chan**_.

Et le match démarra. Bon, évidemment, c'était dur de jouer et de défendre ses buts en même temps, mais nous nous débrouillions pas mal. Durant son absence, j'avais eu le temps de m'améliorer, et je pouvais maintenant me vanter d'avoir un bon niveau. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que nous jouions. Il s'était amélioré, lui aussi, mais je restais meilleure.

« **Évidemment, tu n'as pas de mission à remplir, toi, tu peux t'entraîner comme tu veux!** » m'avait-il répliqué.

« **Te cherches pas d'excuses, je suis meilleure, c'est tout!** » répondis-je en le provoquant.

On s'amusait beaucoup, ensemble. C'était comme si on était destinés à se revoir et à être bons amis. Je savais déjà que je pouvais compter sur lui, et il le savait aussi. D'ailleurs, j'étais contente que ce soit lui mon mentor. D'après ce que m'avait dit sa vice-capitaine, il était devenu shinigami parce que son énergie spirituelle était trop grande et qu'il devait apprendre à la maîtriser, et j'étais un peu dans le même cas, alors il était le mieux placé pour comprendre.

Alors qu'il courait vers mes cages, je glissai au sol et lui pris le ballon en exécutant une superbe tacle. Il pesta, tandis que j'éclatai de rire, tout en me précipitant vers ses propres buts. J'étais dos à lui, je ne le vis donc pas utiliser le shunpo pour me rattraper, et j'eus juste le temps de marquer, avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans mon dos.

« **YATA! 4 à 1! Dis-moi, Toshi', tu t'es rouillé ou q-** » m'exclamai-je en me retournant.

Cependant, lorsque j'eus tourné ma tête, je vis ses yeux grands ouverts qui me fixaient. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Surprise, je m'écartai brutalement en poussant un petit cri.

« **Imbécile, tu m'as fais peur!** » m'écriai-je, avant de voir qu'il rigolait de nouveau face à ma réaction. Je m'étais faite avoir.

Toshiro avait énormément changé- Non, ce n'était pas cela. Il se mettait juste à dévoiler ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, sa véritable personnalité. Son rire était communicatif, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler à mon tour. Cela me faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi. Le soleil s'était complètement couché, Yuzu allait râler, j'étais en retard. Mais bon, cela ne faisait rien, j'avais une bonne excuse.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, nous continuâmes notre chemin, passant de nouveau par la rivière, mon ancien lycée, et d'autres bâtiments que Toshiro n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personnes dehors, ou presque, alors je ne passais pas pour une folle à parler seule.

\- **Où est-ce que l'on va s'entraîner?** Demandai-je.

\- **A la Soul Society même. T'entraîner dans le Monde des Humains attirerait trop de Hollow.**

 **\- Je vois. Quand partons-nous?**

 **\- Dans deux/trois jours, cela te va?**

 **\- Oui, c'est bon. Et toi, tu vas dormir où, ce soir?**

 **\- Chez toi. Je viendrais après être passé chez Urahara-san.**

 **\- T'es vraiment culotté, Taisho.**

Il rigola de nouveau, avant de me prendre la main. Je le regardai, perturbée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Pourquoi me saisissait-il la main, tout à coup? Voyant mon air perplexe, il me dit: « **Il y a quelque part où j'aimerais bien aller.** » Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'entraîna avec lui et commença à courir. Il me tirait à travers les ruelles, sans toutefois répondre à mes questions. Mais, bientôt je reconnus le chemin et devinait assez facilement où il m'emmenait. Et j'avais raison, il s'agissait du lieu où je l'avais accosté. Hein? Non! Pas «accosté» dans ce sens là, c'était juste pour lui demander de jouer avec nous au foot!

La rambarde d'acier, la descente, l'arbre. Automatiquement, la scène me revint en mémoire, et un sourire nostalgique étira mes lèvres. Alors, il me lâcha la main et s'installa sur la rambarde. Je le regardais en silence, immobile, lorsqu'il me lança: « **Tu comptes rester debout comme une idiote combien de temps?** »

Aussitôt, je repris mes esprits. Pareille à moi-même, je lui intimai de se la fermer avant de le rejoindre et de m'asseoir à mon tour. Nous étions côte à côte, contemplant le ciel qui s'assombrissait petit à petit. L'air était chaud et il n'y avait personne pour gâcher ce superbe moment de tranquillité. J'étais bien, et je sentais que lui aussi. Mes cheveux étaient légèrement soulevés par la brise chaude, et quelques mèches allèrent indépendamment caresser le visage de Toshiro.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi j'aime venir ici?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- C'est le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir contempler le ciel, hein?**

 **\- Je vois... Tu t'en souviens,** murmura-t-il, agréablement surpris.

 **\- Faut croire que j'ai une bonne mémoire.**

Je sentis son regard à la fois glacial et pourtant si réchauffant, réconfortant se poser sur moi. Je fis le choix de ne pas le regarder, ça en deviendrait presque gênant, si je le faisais. Alors, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de cet instant, avant de me lever. Cependant, encore une fois, mon équilibre me fit défaut, et ma chute commença.

Instinctivement, Toshiro se leva et me tendit sa main, main que je saisis aussitôt. Mais la pente était trop rude, et mon corps fit bientôt la rencontre brutale avec le sol. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais attiré Toshiro dans ma chute, et nous roulions maintenant sur l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre. En bon protecteur, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi et me serrait contre lui.

Nous roulâmes pendant un bon moment, moment qui me parut être une éternité. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, je fermai les yeux. Ma tête tournait, et j'avais besoin de temps pour recouvrer mes esprits. Je ne sentais plus Toshiro contre moi. Alors, je rouvris lentement mes yeux et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je le vis au-dessus de moi, son visage à seulement une dizaine de centimètres du mien.

Je plongeai automatiquement mes pupilles dans les siennes. Son regard avait retrouvé son sérieux, mais je pouvais voir dans ses prunelles une petite lueur qui brillait intensément. Un petit sourire amusé prit place sur son visage, et j'en compris la raison lorsque je sentis que mes joues me brûlaient, et que je le regardai avec de grands yeux, comme une imbécile.

Une petite boule de feu avait prit place dans mon ventre, c'était la première qu'une telle chose m'arrivait. Près comme j'étais, j'avais une splendide vue sur les pupilles captivantes de mon ami, pupilles qui étaient d'ailleurs toujours fixées sur moi. Impressionnée et assez intimidée, je détournai mon regard du sien et me mis à fixer mon propre bras.

« **Karin...** » entendis-je murmurer.

Aussitôt, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder de nouveau. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom! Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ici? J'étais submergée. Il m'avait appelé Karin, je n'en revenais tout bonnement pas, c'était simplement incroyable. Mais toute trace d'amusement avait disparu dans ses yeux. Il me fixait et je crus lire une once d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Je comprenais très bien ce qui était en train de nous arriver tous les deux. Je n'étais pas une pro de ce genre de choses, mais je n'étais pas une débile non plus.

Je n'étais pas très douée dans ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était de ce que je voulais. Alors, je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait tendre et doux, bien que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire dans un tel moment. Mais Toshiro me comprenait, et lorsqu'il me vit sourire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un infime instant, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne à son tour illuminer son visage.

Ainsi, il descendit lentement vers mon visage. Une mèche de cheveux immaculée de blanc s'échappa de sa queue de cheval et vint chatouiller ma joue. Je sentais son souffle froid rafraîchir mon visage et je devais avouer que c'était franchement agréable.

Puis, lorsque nos bouches se frôlèrent enfin, un frisson parcouru tout mon corps. La boule de feu explosa dans mon ventre, laissant sa chaleur envahir mon corps. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches sans être trop froides, les miennes étaient chaudes sans être brûlantes, le mélange était parfait. Il posa sa main sur mon visage et me frôla la joue de ses doigts. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un du haut de mes dix-huit ans, et j'étais vraiment heureuse que ce soit lui.

Son contact me rendait folle. D'abord avec douceur, je lui avais rendu son baiser. Mais, maintenant, je sentais le désir gronder en moi, et de nouvelles sensations m'envahissaient. Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me mis à lui caresser la nuque. D'où me venait tant d'inspiration? Je n'étais peut-être pas si coincée que ça, après tout.

Comme porté par mon élan, le baiser devint plus intense et Toshiro finit même par quémander de sa langue l'accès de ma bouche, bouche que je lui ouvrais immédiatement. Qu'étais-je en train de faire? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'aimais la sensation que cela me procurait. Je sentis sa deuxième main frôler ma cuisse, ma hanche et remonter jusqu'à mon ventre, sans toutefois s'aventurer plus haut. Je lâchai prise avec la réalité, je me laissai emporter et le résultat était exceptionnel. Et, quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas la seule à perdre les pédales.

A cet instant, une vague étrange m'envahit. L'image que j'avais jusqu'ici de Toshiro se métamorphosa radicalement, ou plutôt, j'arrêtai de me voiler la face. Nous étions tous les deux partis, et si rien ne nous arrêtait, nous perdrions tous deux le contrôle. Il fut le plus sérieux de nous deux. Lentement, doucement, délicatement, il me fit signe d'arrêter et s'écarta de moi. J'étais déçue, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Après tout, je ne comptais pas aller plus loin dans l'herbe, et en plus dans la rue.

J'avais le visage en feu, ma respiration était rapide, mon cœur battait la chamade. D'une main, il me fit redresser sur mes genoux et m'attira contre lui. Il posa sa main entre mon cou et la naissance de ma joue, avant de coller son front contre le mien. Aussitôt, ma respiration se calma et je réussis à reprendre mes esprits. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, dans le silence, tête contre tête, sans avoir besoin de parler. C'était un moment magique, et sans savoir pourquoi, je mis ma main par-dessus la sienne, et fermai mes yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous écartâmes et nous levâmes. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, le ciel prenait une teinte orangée/violette qui rendait ces moments encore plus magnifiques. Toshiro m'adressa un magnifique sourire, avant de me dire: « _ **Je vais te ramener chez toi.**_ » Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre ou de protester, car il me fit rapidement grimper sur son dos et détala dans les airs à coups de shunpo. D'abord réticente, je me laissais aller, petit à petit, je me sentais en sécurité.

Ce que c'était agréable. C'était comme si je volais, les cheveux aux vents. Il sautait de toits en toits, de poteaux en poteaux, sans jamais perdre son équilibre. C'était impressionnant, il marchait même dans les airs, comme j'avais déjà vu faire Ichi-nii. C'était tout bonnement indescriptible.

Je me sentais libre, je me sentais bien. La magie et l'excitation du précédent baiser habitaient encore mon corps et me plongeaient dans une sorte d'épanouissement total. Sans même réfléchir, j'écartai mes bras sur les côtés. Et oui, je me prenais pour un oiseau. Bon, pas un pigeon hein. Quelque chose de plus gracieux, s'il vous plaît. Une hirondelle, ou un aigle, par exemple. Toshiro me jeta un furtif coup d'œil, et je vis un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, lèvres que je convoitais tant maintenant, avant de se concentrer sur sa route. C'était amusant, excitant, je profitais, j'étais heureuse.

D'ici, je voyais toute la ville, de ma maison à la rivière, de mon lycée à ma future université, de la maison d'Orihime à celle d'Urahara Kisuke, des magasins jusqu'au plus lointain. Le ciel rosé aux teintes violettes, le bruit des oiseaux, le vent chaud qui caressait mon visage, la sensation des lèvres de cet incroyable shinigami sur les miennes. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, mais je me sentais bien.

Mais quelle fut ma déception lorsqu'il reposa pied à terre et que toutes ces sensations s'arrêtèrent.

Il me posa au sol et me fit face. Ses magnifiques iris turquoises, ses cheveux immaculés d'un blanc parfait, si visage autrefois si enfantin qui était devenu celui d'un magnifique homme, je n'étais pas prête de m'en lasser.

Alors que je regrettais notre petit escapade dans les airs, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et posa de ses lèvres fraîches un délicat baiser sur mon front. Il me prit la main, la serra fort avant de me sourire et de me dire:

« _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout le temps de recommencer,**_ _ **Karin**_.»


End file.
